Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody/Tater Tots and Tiaras
Season 2, Episode 13: Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody/Tater Tots and Tiaras Aired: November 28, 2011 Previous: Moneyball Z/Green Care Bear Next: FROST/Undercover Claus Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody/Tater Tots and Tiaras is the thirteenth episode of MAD Season 2, and the 39th overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody: After dancing has been banned in Bomont, Wolverine decides to lift that ban! Tater Tots & Tiaras: The world of beauty pageants is about to get a lot more potato-y. Segments #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that all the clocks have been set back one hour. #Opening Scene #'Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody' (Spoof on Wolverine from the X-Men / Movie Parody of Footloose) #Animated Marginals segment #Human Torch tries to start the grill (Spoof on Human Torch from the Fantastic Four) (Animated by Mike Wartella) #SpongeWow! (TV Parody on'' SpongeBob SquarePants)'' (Parody of ShamWow!) (Live-action Cartoon) (Ad Parodies segment) #'Bad Idea #214:' Mustache Comb-Over (Parody of a Mustache and a Comb Over) (Bad Idea segment) (Animated by Nate Theis) #Celebrity Superpowers #Bill Turns Into a Werewolf (Animation by Mark Marek) #America's Next Top Surgeon (TV Parody of America's Next Great Resturant) (Ad Parodies segment) #Spy vs. Spy - Dog (Spy vs. Spy segment) (Stop-Motion Cartoon segment) #Animated Marginals segment #Toy Car Crash]] (Animated by Mike Wartella) #'Tater Tots & Tiaras' (TV Parody of Toddlers & Tiaras) (Toy Parody of Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody) Wolverine continues dancing. (5-second Cartoon segment) Trivia *This is the first episode of MAD to show only one Bad Idea segment. *This is the third appearance of the Bad Idea segment, and the third time an Ad Parody was a Live-action Cartoon. *This is the fourth time Robert Pattinson and SpongeBob SquarePants showed up. *This is the fifth time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion, and the fifth time The Smurfs appeared on MAD. *The puppet giving the ad in SpongeWow! was the same one from Flammable. *The celebrities in Celebrity Superpowers included: Justin Bieber, Tom Cruise, and Robert Pattinson. *One of the judges on the America's Next Top Surgeon clip was Dr. Julius Hibbert from The Simpsons. *A man who looked like Harold from Total Drama could be seen in the audience of America's Next Top Surgeon. Voices *Hugh Davidson - The Human Torch, Bad Idea Announcer, Bear, Policeman, Tom Cruise, Hector, and Tiny Driver *Nolan North - Wolverine and House *Rachel Ramras - Mrs. Potato Head, Kitty Kittredge, Moppit, and Barbie *Salli Saffioti - Savannah Potato Head and Woman *Kevin Shinick - Bruno Tonioli, Mr. Potato Head, SpongeWOW, Vance, Robert Pattinson, Zombie, Giant Robot, Dr. Julius Hibbert, Nostalgic Cameo Guy, and the MAD News Anchor *Stephen Stanton - Rev. Shaw Moore, Hamm, America's Next Top Surgeon Announcer, and Zorbling alien *Tara Strong - Ariel Moore, Meredith Grey, and Kit Kittredge *Fred Tatasciore - Woody, Tiny Driver, and Celebrity Superpowers Announcer Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes (Season 2) Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:November 2011 Episodes Category:Thanksgiving Episodes